1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which records an image on a recording medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known a recording apparatus that includes a tank mount portion in which a tank, which stores a recording agent for an image recording on a recording medium, is mounted. The recording apparatus includes a first housing and a second housing. The first housing is located below the second housing and has the tank mount portion. The second housing is pivotable upward relative to the first housing between a close position at which the second housing is adjacent to the first housing and a distant position at which the second housing is distant farther from the first housing than the second housing at the close position.